Life Starts Now
by ChasingAngels
Summary: *Spoilers* L has died, and has written letters to the people in his life. Who got a letter? What did it say? What will they do now? Frist fanfic, please read and be nice *chapter 2 is up!*
1. Mello

****

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note or any of its characters...

**Notice: **This is my first fanfic, so please be nice! :) Also, I did change around the scene a bit... but milestone lines are still in there... so please don't be mad XD And please review... reviews are to me like chocolate is to Mello... Please and thank you! Enjoy!

* * *

**Mello**

"What is it Roger?" My heart was racing, I didn't know what to expect. Near and I were with Roger in his office, which was never a good sign. His face was pale and sad, making the situation so much worse.

"L is dead." I felt all the air leave my body. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. He had promised me he would catch Kira, how had Kira killed him first? "We just received these today…" Roger held out two little white envelopes. "They're addressed to you." I snatched mine out of Roger's hand, barely aware of Near as he slowly looked away from his puzzle and stretched up to grab his letter. I unfolded the offensive thing, as I read the words slowly.

****

**Mello,**

**Since you have received this letter, you can be sure I am no longer alive, and Kira has sent me to my grave. I apologize for being unable to fulfill my promise to you that I would defeat Kira. It now falls upon you, the children of Wammy's House to take my place and finish what I was unable to do. As you are undoubtedly aware by now, Kira needs at least a face to kill. Kira is aggressive, ambitious, childlike, and amazingly intelligent. Do not underestimate him, think before you act, or you will meet my same fate. Use your head, and do not rush into a head-on battle that you are sure to lose. Good-bye, and good luck.**

**L**

I crumpled the paper into my fist. I could feel the blood pulsing through my fingers and the tears brimming under my eyes. "It's not true…" I whispered. "It's not true…" I pounded my fists into my temples. "IT'S NOT TRUE!"Still clutching the letter like it was my last lifeline to Earth, to myself; I raced away from the room. I ran from the pity in the eyes of Roger, and the emptiness in Near's as he looked up after reading his letter without emotion. I dashed through the halls, past hundreds of shocked eyes. What did they know? What do I care what they think?

I heard Matt abandon his game and call after me as I passed his room. I didn't stop. It didn't matter. He eventually caught up to me, spinning me around by the shoulders to face him. "What happened?" There it was again. That same stupid pity in his eyes. Thank God he could see I was too distraught to tell him anything. Or maybe he had figured it out. I really don't care right now. He let go of my shoulders. "Where are you gonna go?"

It would be a lie to say that I didn't know. But then again, I've never been one for telling the truth. I choked back my sobs long enough to whisper my lie. "Nowhere…" Then I ran again. Matt didn't come after me this time. I didn't pass any more concerned kids, or if I did, I didn't notice. Only one thing mattered now, in this moment. When I came to the last door in the hallway, I stopped. Everyone at Wammy's House knew what this room was. No one ever went in. This was L's room. The one he used when he was a student here. The one he stayed in when he visited. I slumped against the wall directly across from the plain white door, wondering if these tears I cried would ever stop flowing.

**

* * *

**

**What did you think? Remember, it was my first one, so please be nice when you review! :)**


	2. Near

**Disclaimer: I own none of death note... sad but true**

**Note: sorry for not updating... i've been terribly busy... and beating myself up to get to this... oh well... here it is! hope you like round 2!**

* * *

**Near**

_Near,_

_By now I believe it is logical to assume that you are aware of my death. I apologize for leaving you with my failed case, as well as very little help in the matter. Kira is now the responsibility of my successors, but I fear that his ambitions will grow with my death, as will his agressions. Be unpredictable. Form plans that cannot fall through. Take risks. Stay hidden. Form no attachments. Trust others as yourself. I wish you well. _

_L_

With unshaking hands, I folded my letter perfectly, repressing the creases so the letter lay flat. Part of me wishes I could feel the searing emotions so common in Mello. The desire, the need to prove myself to everyone around me and to myself. But it just wasn't here with me. Just numbers and patterns circulating in my head. Just my calculating head, as cold as ice. However, only using my head may be the best lesson I ever took away from L. The pressure for perfection, the knowledge that any misstep can lead to the death of innocent people or the fall of accountability is just to high for any human to handle. The solution: cease to be human, avoid the spontanious combustion brought about by something so unreliable as emotions. Forget the unacceptable. "Roger," I say in my monotone of a voice. "Who will take over the responsibilities of L?" I pick up the first piece of the blank puzzle in front of me and set it into its proper place. I can feel Roger's eyes on the top of my head. His silence suggests disbelief. Figures. He never did understand me.

"Don't you feel _anything_ for him, Near? What can possibly be going on inside your head?" I did not appreciate his tone. It was like he was scolding me for the impossible emotions. I continued with my aquired rhythm of pressing puzzle pieces into place. Finally, "If you can't win the game... If you can't solve the puzzle..." The clicks of the puzzle pieces fill my brief silence. "Then you're just a loser." I pushed the final piece into place, letting the lone "L" in the corner capture my full attention for a moment. "The game is changing Roger. Old pieces that have become obsolete are coming out. New, useful pieces are coming on." I swapped out my completed puzzle for a new one. "The old pieces have been discarded. They are no longer useful and therefore, no longer matter. So why concern yourself with them?" I started the new puzzle, setting a quicker pace for myself than before, making a pathetic attempt at a challenge as i dealt with Roger's reappearing glare. "I would think you had learned that by now, watching the way your own school works. But you still haven't answered my question, Roger."

"Mmmmm?" He'd forgotten so quickly... What a disgrace...

"Who will take over as L?" His following silence concluded that he wanted Mello present for this. And seeing how he was off in a fit in his own little world of tramatic emotions, that could take a while. "Excuse me." I stood up, not even waiting for a response, and left turned into the hall toward my own room. Once there, I gathered into my arms the most difficult puzzles I could find, and returned to Roger's office. I knelt back down on the floor and set about to what I do best. Solving the puzzle.

* * *

**So... What'd ya think? I like it better than my first one... anyway... please leave me a little review so I can improve. even if it's just a :) to say you liked it or what not. just please leave a little happiness... to keep up my spirits :) Thanks for reading chapter 2! Matt... ur next**!


End file.
